


Only While Sleeping

by IsabellaJack



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Oliver x Felicity - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds Felicity asleep in the Foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only While Sleeping

Oliver was going down the stairs to the Foundry.

He was out patrolling and had already sent out the rest of the team to have the night off. He couldn’t sleep so he put his hood on and patrolled the city.

When nothing happened, he just went back to their special place. He was about to put his bow on the table when he heard the monitors and beeping sounds of the computers. Usually, Felicity would turn them off when they all leave.

Then he looked around and found her. His eyes softened at the sight before him.

She was asleep on the couch. Her shoes were on the floor next to her and her hands were both under her cheek. She looked adorable.

Oliver put his bow and gear slowly, trying not to make a sound. He walked up to her and stood there, just looking at her.

He sighed.

It was his only chance that he could really unmask his face. His eyes roamed her face and felt his heart swell with love. He knew he was in love with her; he was crazy about her. But he had to keep it at bay. Everyone he cared about got hurt. He definitely didn’t want Felicity to be the latest victim.

She moved and he froze. Her eyes were still closed, and that’s when he noticed that it was cold and her short skirt didn’t cover her long slender legs. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and he quickly took off his Hood jacket and covered her legs with it.

He found his hands hovering near her waist, but never touching. Again she moved and he stilled. She settled on her back and he noticed that she had left her eyeglasses on. He smiled.

Gently, he took it off, praying it wouldn’t wake her.

It didn’t. She just hummed.

Oliver couldn’t stop himself. He leaned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He lingered, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. It was his only chance of letting his guard down. His only chance of getting near her. Of feeling her near him.

When he stepped inches away, he heard her sigh and he wondered if she was dreaming. Part of him wished that she had felt him. That she had felt his kiss.

Oliver took a deep breath, walked away and put her eyeglasses near her keyboard. He sat on her chair, and took one last look at her before he turned to the computer screens. He figured he’d spend the night monitoring them until she woke up.

He smiled at the fact that he won’t be spending the night at their lair alone.


End file.
